


Blood in the Water

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, everywhere, just saying, you might be noticing a pattern in my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: “They would have destroyed our very souls,” he murmured.“Yes,”(Partially inspired by cywscross' Blood for Blood)





	Blood in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood For Blood (And We'll See What Emerges)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313032) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> Day 5 - ~~Mafia |~~ Blood ~~| Magical Girl~~
> 
> Edit: Guess which idiot forgot to gift this to Cross and also link Blood for Blood? This one.

He stood there for a single suspended moment. Then he was off in a shunpo into the night, raindrops slipping through his spiritual body unaffected. Senses spread taut to straining, swerving north, running ghostly untouchable straight through the buildings in his way.

He clamped down on his reiatsu, locked it tight into the matrix of a physical body, and skidded to a halt, water kicking up all around him. A still figure stood before him, alone and surrounded by slumped bodies. Red puddled and seeped into the water flooding around their ankles. The figure’s head faced the heavens, seemingly untouched by everything around them.

“Ichigo,”

“Kisuke.”

A pause.

“Why?”

“They were a threat to you. They had to be eliminated,”

“ _Why_?” He pressed.

The figure turned to face him. Empty eyeholes stared at him out of a ravaged face, words carved deep into the flesh of his cheek. Their entire other arm had been ripped off so that bone had cracked into sharp, ragged splinters and flesh had been torn into bloodied strips. Flaps of skin swung free in the wind that inevitably came with rain, barely attached to body and bone.

A quiet, keening sound of sympathetic pain escaped his lips before he bit it off with a burst of blood and a firm clack of teeth through his lip.

“Because I love you, of course,” they said, as simple and unaffected as if they were uttering assurances over dinner. They turned a body over absently with the tip of their sword. The body’s face was masked with thick, heavy black cotton, and a knife with carefully engraved enchantments was held in its hand.

“They would have destroyed our very souls,” he murmured.

“Yes,” they agreed.

They stabbed their sword into the ground until it stood upright on its own, then reached for the body, almost curiously, and took a bite out of it.

And the rain poured on down, and the lake of blood spilled over into a flood.


End file.
